


Keep You Safe And Sound

by xCrossbonesx (StarSpangledBucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Minor Injuries, Rumrollins Week 2020, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/xCrossbonesx
Summary: Brock's pain pulls at the bond that ties them together, and the mark on Jack's hip burns with it, making him hiss under his breath. He's used to it by now, the way they both share each other's pain, their emotions too.orSoulbond/mates AU. The aftermath of a mission gone wrong, with Jack's guilt being at centre stage.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 18





	Keep You Safe And Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic for day one of Rumrollins Week
> 
> Apology/Angst, I went with apology

Jack stares out of the window in the early hours of the morning, and watches the sun rise over the lake, which paints the water with an orange hue. He's lost in thought, waiting for coffee to brew, as he leans against the counter. His hands grip the edge of it, squeezing tight until his knuckles are white, the tension in his body unfortunately puts a knot between his shoulder blades. Jack's body language is enough to give away that he's in distress, that he struggles to let go, and it all stems from Brock. He can hear him wake, can sense the pain that causes him grief, Jack is his soulmate after all so it's a given. 

Brock's pain pulls at the bond that ties them together, and the mark on Jack's hip burns with it, making him hiss under his breath. He's used to it by now, the way they both share each other's pain, their emotions too. Jack feels too many at once right now, it aches to be under the same roof as Brock, but his emotions go deeper than that. Brock wouldn't be in the state he is in, if Jack had listened, if he'd... _done something._ Jack's hand rubs at his chest, then at his hip, the pain only worsening the closer Brock gets. He averts his gaze when Brock enters the room, as he makes a slow, tedious beeline for the coffee, which has since stopped brewing. 

"Mornin'," Brock greets.

Jack swallows around the lump in his throat, which clicks slightly when he opens his mouth.

"Hey."

Brock's reaches for the bottle of painkillers, before he winces when the stretch is too much on his ribs, his hands balling into fists. Jack moves to help, but Brock holds his hand up, shaking his head while his face flushes with anger. 

"I'm fine," he mutters.

He grabs the painkillers and swallows them dry, then takes a swig of coffee to wash it down anyway. Jack's eyes drift down Brock's body, his mouth downturning at each bruise or cut he spies, not that he needs to search for them because they stand out. Brock either doesn't know he's looking, or wants to pretend that he doesn't, as he barely flinches or retreats from Jack's surveying. 

"I-" 

Brock glares back at him.

"Don't. Don't you _dare_." 

"Brock…" he murmurs.

"Jack, I said don't." 

Silence falls over them, much to Jack's disappointment, he hates this whenever it happens. He tries to communicate with Brock through the bond, however, Brock's got a hold on it somehow. He's pushing it back, and Jack knows they can't leave it like this, he won't allow it. Even as Brock doesn't utter a word while he puts some bread in the toaster, Jack feels that it hurts, every small move does.

"Stop," Brock grunts. 

"I didn't," Jack sighs. 

"Quit lookin' at me and poking at the bond like I'm fuckin' broken! I'm not fragile Jack!" he yells. 

When Brock turns to walk over to the fridge, Jack grabs his wrist, yet keeps his touch gentle. He's thankful Brock's only got a dull ache on his wrists from the ropes, although, it still doesn't settle the uneasy sensation in the pit of Jack's stomach. Brock stares back at him, and Jack half expects him to look angry, but he isn't. It's then Jack realises he's crying, hot tears roll down his cheeks in waves, before falling onto bare skin when they drop from his chin. Brock's hand comes up to wipe some of them away, his thumb skins over Jack's cheekbone, the touch featherlight and tender. 

Their bond _bursts_ open, Brock lets him in now, the warmth stirring a relieved sob from Jack. He wraps his arms around Brock, pulls him close, before he buries his face into the crook of Brock's neck. Jack holds him with care, not wanting to tighten it, since Brock's wounds are still so tender. Brock drops his hand down to the mark on Jack's hip, stroking it lightly, which only adds to the warmth flowing through them already. This is all Jack wants, to not feel like he failed...to be _forgiven._

"I'm sorry." 

Brock shakes his head. 

"Jackie…" 

Jack sniffs and runs his fingers through Brock's hair. 

"If I'd-" 

He feels Brock tug on the bond affectionately, then pull back, as he cups Jack's face and traces the path of his scar. 

"This isn't your fault, idiot." 

Jack's eyes crinkle when he lets out a choked laugh, he loves when Brock does that to their bond, he's teasing to try and lighten the mood.

"I should've gotten to you earlier. Then this wouldn't have happened, you wouldn't be hurt. Thought I fucking lost you." Jack uttered.

"Stop blamin' yourself. These are the risks we take with our job. I'm here," Brock says.

His hand slides down to Brock's mark, placed along his ribcage, his fingers pushing onto it to take some of Brock's pain away. Brock sighs with content, tilts his head up, and lets his lips linger a few inches from Jack's. He kisses him chastely at first, then deepens it, threading his fingers through the long strands of Jack's hair. 

"You really need a haircut," he states.

Jack laughs softly and steals another kiss.

"I thought you liked it," he replies.

Brock pulls at the bond again. 

"I always love it. But I love you more." 

When they meet for another kiss there's a little bit of passion to it, which Jack can feel like a fire spreading through his chest. 

"Sap." 

He starts to trail kisses down Brock's neck, listening intently for the sharp gasp Brock elicits, before he draws him impossibly close. Their chests are flush together as they each let their hands roam, caressing and touching, like they just want to _indulge_ each other. That is...until Jack smells the faint aroma of toast burning, his eyes flying open in panic.

"Fuck, the toast!" Brock shouts.

Jack fumbles for the toaster. 

"I've got it," he says, as he flicks the switch. 

Their response time is not up to scratch, going by the state of the toast, 'charred to hell' is one way Brock would describe it with. Jack glances over at Brock, who smiles at him, with amusement spreading across his face. 

"You wanna' go out for breakfast?" he suggests. 

"Sure, my treat," Jack offers. 

Brock wraps a hand around Jack's wrist then steps in the direction of the bedroom.

"Shower first."

Jack smirks knowingly.

"That's the best idea you've had all morning." 

There's another tug on the bond, this time playful, and Jack realises then that everything's going to be alright.


End file.
